The Things She Did For Jake Ryan
by Kallie Lynne
Summary: Miley does drastic things for Jake Ryan. Will her plans work, or will her overactive imagination get the best of her? Read and Rate![Complete]
1. Going International

**Okay, I'm writing another fanfic! Before you read, THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 3RD'S EPISODE. I saw it on Disney's website so if you dont want to know what happens until it airs, dont read! **

"Okay, do you wanna go on a date four months from Saturday?" Jake flashed that heart throbbing smile of his at Miley.

"WHAT?" Miley couldn't wait four whole months without him!

"I'm making a movie in Romania. I'll be back in four months!" Jake handed a piece of paper to Miley, but Miley just pushed him over the ledge that they were sitting on. How could he do this? He had just kissed her, for crying out loud. She went home and cried herself to sleep.

"Miles, it's gonna be alright. Now come down for dinner! I have a surprise for you!" Robbie called from outside Miley's door. Miley had locked herself in for the rest of the night and the next night. She only came out to go to school. Even though without Jake there, it was almost pointless to attend. Only she knew that Lilly had been sneaking her food through her window.

"Hey Miles. Here's your cheeseburger and fries!" Lilly climbed through her window and flopped on her bed.

"Thanks Lilly." Lilly stood up just as Miley started talking again. Lilly bounced back down on the bed. "I just can't believe Jake is leaving so soon. And all he left me with was this stupid piece of paper." Miley held the folded paper up in her hand.

"What does it say?" Lilly reached out to grab it but Miley pulled back.

"What does it matter?" Miley placed it on her desk and pushed Lilly to the window. "Thanks for dinner, see you tomorrow at school!" Lilly jumped out the window, leaving Miley to think. She kept glancing at the note, lying innocently on her desk. She hated that note. And yet, she felt the need to hold on to it, keep it forever. She finished her dinner and decided she had spent enough time bottled up in her room.

"And the rare Miley creature emerges from the depths within!" Jackson teased in a phony Australian accent.

"Shut up Jackson!" Miley stuck her tongue out and sat on the counter in the kitchen, where Robbie was cooking some sort of chicken.

"Miley! I thought you'd glued your door shut!" Robbie joked.

"I know dad, but I was going through a tough time. I'm over it. I think." She would never be over Jake Ryan. She would just have to wait. Four months. Four long, dreary, lonely, boring months.

"I'm happy for you. Now do you want to hear the surprise or not?" Robbie looked like he would be more excited about the surprise that Miley would.

"Sure dad. What's the big surprise?"

"Hannah Montana is going national!"

------------------------------------------------------♥


	2. Sneaking out to Romania

_National?_ This was absolutely purely perfect timing. Miley could just book a concert in Romania, "accidentally" bump into Jake, and she would be with him the entire time she was touring in Romania. Now all she had to do was ask her dad about Romania, pack **all** her clothes, find a reason to miss school for four months, and everything would be perfect. Not.

"Uh, dad? Can I suggest a place for the tour?"

"Where do you want to sing?"

"Maybe Japan, France, Italy," her voice then dropped really low. "Romania…"

"Romania? Why Romania?"

"No reason!" Miley said loudly. She looked around, pretending not to have a reason.

"Um…sure. Anything you want." He said hesitantly. "I'll find a place that could hold all your Romanian fans." He shook his head and laughed. But it didn't matter what he thought, because Miley, or Hannah, was going to Romania!

Miley met Lilly at the bus stop the next morning with great news.

"Lilly! Guess what? I wont have to wait four months to see Jake! I'm going to Romania on tour!"

"You're missing school for _four_ months, all in Romania?" Lilly asked. To tell you the truth, Miley hadn't thought about that. Had her dad planned the tour for over the summer, so she would only miss a month of school?

Miley made it through another school day without Jake and went straight home to ask her dad about the tour dates.

"Dad! About the tour-" Miley said. "I was thinking…"

"Why are you thinking about it so soon bud? Your first concert isn't for three months!" Miley's face went blank.

"Three. Months. Three entire MONTHS?" Miley screamed. Three months just wouldn't cut it. She would have to turn to drastic measures.

"Okay, fine." She exhaled. "But, the first concert has to be in the location of my choice. And I pick Romania."

------------------------------------------♥

Even though Miley told her dad she would agree to the tour dates, she knew all along she wasn't going to wait. She fixed a few strands of her blond wig, made sure she had packed everything she wanted, and lugged her huge suitcase out of her room. Waiting outside was her limo and Roxy waiting inside.

"Thanks for coming along with me Roxy. I'm not sure I'll know my way around Romania too well." Miley laughed as she and Roxy made their way through the airport. At three in the morning, the airport was surprisingly crowded. Roxy guarded Hannah as tired looking children asked for autographs. Hannah signed a few and hurried through to the private airport.

Miley handed a man her passport and suitcase and boarded her own private jet that would take her to Romania. And Jake.

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! The next chapter will be better than the first two so review and I'll post it sooner!**


	3. If We Were a Movie, You'd Be Here

**I got a LOT of reviews so instead of updating tomorrow, I thought I'd post it today. Enjoy!**

"We are now descending into Romania. Please fasten all seat belts and place trays in the upright position." The pilot announced. Hannah followed the instructions and peered out her window. She could see mountains and long fields of green grass, and lakes splattered in between. In the distance she could make out a huge building that Roxy told her was a castle.

The plane was so low now that Miley thought they were on the ground. She felt the familiar "bump" of the plane landing and got a rush of excitement. The plane taxied to the private terminal and came to a stop as they brought the stairs of the plane down. Roxy took all of Miley's carry on items and they both exited.

"Wow!" Miley, in her Hannah wig still, stretched her arms. "That was the _longest_ plane ride I have ever been on!" Eighteen and a half hours sitting in one spot didn't really appeal to Miley. They walked through the airport to another limo waiting outside.

The limo drove them to their hotel- Golden Sands Resort. It was right on the beach, and had a presidential suite, which was big enough for Miley and Roxy. They had their suitcases brought up so they could go straight up as quickly as possible. When they were safely in their room, Miley started asking questions.

"Remind me again why I had to come her as Hannah, if my tour isn't for three months?" She was getting frustrated, since in the airport people were running up from every angle asking for an autograph.

"If you came as Miley and found Jake, first of all you would be able to go on set. You'd be just a normal person. And Secondly honey, what would you tell Jake you were in Romania for? Vacation?" Roxy shook her head and laughed at her own joke. But she had a point.

Miley asked another question. "So where can we find Jake?" Roxy was reading the newspaper that was on the table. Something didn't look right in Roxy's eyes, so Miley walked over to see what was wrong.

"Honey, I don't think we're going to see Jake in Romania." She showed the front page to Miley, who just stared blankly at it. It read:

**Frankie Muniz to Film Movie in Romania**

"**Young actor Frankie Muniz originally declined the role of Kevin in the movie _Castle_. Taking his place was to be Jake Ryan, one of Hollywood's hottest stars. Frankie Muniz recently accepted this role and flew in to Romania last night to begin filming."**

Miley slowly placed the newspaper down and sat on her bed. Just before Roxy started asking if she was okay, her "Hannah" phone started playing If We Were a Movie, which she recently just made her ring tone when she finally accepted the fact she liked Jake. She went over to it and the Caller ID said "Home". She took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"MILEY STEWART! Where in the world are you young lady? I have been looking all over and calling everyone!"

"Calm down dad. I'm…" Miley looked at Roxy. Roxy gave her an encouraging nod to continue. "I'm in Romania. Wh…why?"

"Why? Because I woke up this morning and you weren't in the house! I called Lilly and Oliver and everyone in Tennessee! And you left your cell phone at home!" Miley had to hold the phone away from her ear it was so loud.

"Dad, I'm sorry! But I wanted to see Jake and he would have been in Romania for only four months and I wasn't going on tour until he was almost done here, so I kind of... asked Roxy to take me here."

"You went to Romania for that? And besides, Jake isn't in Romania. He's right next to me." Miley breathed in sharply.

"Jake's there?"

"Yes, turns out he wont be going to Romania and he wanted to stop by to tell you something. But guess who wasn't home?" Miley rolled her eyes. She just couldn't believe this. Jake was standing in _her_ house, waiting for _her_!

"Put him on the phone!"

"He just left. Now come home please."

Miley hung up and informed Roxy on everything. The next flight back to California wasn't until the next morning so they had some time to sight see. She came all the way across the world to Romania for Jake Ryan. And he wasn't even here.

------------------------------------------------♥

There's chapter 3! And **AlwaysxAddicted**, yes it should be international. Thanks for telling me, I couldn't think of the exact word.


	4. No Limitations on Imagination

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. But today I have a day off so I thought I'd publish the next chapter. Here you go!**

Sightseeing, especially with Roxy, wasn't fun at all. They visited humongous medieval castles and thousand year old buildings.

"This castle is a symbol of love for many people. We hold over two hundred weddings on top of it every year!" The tour guide said, on top of one of the castles. _Great. More to remind me of Jake. _Miley thought as they moved to a different area. Miley wanted to get off the "love castle" as soon as possible.

Roxy took Miley to the beach. Everywhere they went, Miley saw a newspaper, or magazine with Jake Ryan in it. When they went out for lunch, the television was talking about why Frankie Muniz actually accepted this role.

No matter what Miley did or where she went, she couldn't get Jake Ryan out of her mind.

Roxy brought her back to the hotel room as it was getting dark out and put their suitcases together by the door. They would be leaving early tomorrow.

"Roxy, thanks for coming with me. I'm sorry it was a waste of time." Miley said quietly as they were both trying to fall asleep.

"Are you kidding? I had a great time! And you're welcome, I'll come with you anywhere!" Roxy coarsely laughed and then the room quieted down. Miley fell asleep to the noise of the cars from the street.

--------------------------------------------------♥

Miley had a dream that night. She dreamt of her going home, running to Jake.

_"Oh Jake! I'm so sorry I left. I can't believe you're actually staying!"_

_"Miley. Yes I am staying in Malibu. But not with you." Jake motioned for someone to come by them. "This is Kayla. My new girlfriend. I came to say goodbye." And with that, the new couple turned and walked away._

Miley shot up out of her sleep and was breathing deeply. Is that why Jake was at her house? To break up with her? Miley looked at the clock. 3:30 AM. Roxy would be waking her up in a half an hour to leave for the airport. Miley got out of bed and got dressed on her own. After taking a shower and blow-drying her hair, Roxy was finally up.

"Come on Roxy! We have to go! Jake might be…" Miley thought of everything Jake could be doing with…who knows who. Miley had been so stupid. Why would anyone like her? Miley was rushing Roxy now, and they were done and leaving the hotel at 4:30 in the morning. In the limo, Miley just stared at the floor the entire time. She wouldn't talk and she would look up. She was thinking about Jake. Why would he break up with her? Who was the other woman? Miley wished she had never left Malibu. The limo cut her thoughts short by arriving at the airport. In just eighteen and a half hours, Miley would be back in Malibu.

-----------------------------------------------♥

Miley put her suitcase on the security belt. Her jacket was in a tub, right behind her suitcase. She watched Roxy's suitcase through the x-ray machine. Her own items went through. All of them except the piece of paper Jake had given her. Miley put that in her pocket. She would give it back to him upon arriving in Malibu.

Their plane was delayed about a half hour, so Roxy and Miley waited in their terminal. Miley decided to call Jake's cell phone, just to say she was coming home. She dialed the number and waited.

"Hi there! You've reached Jake's cell. If you're a director leave a message. If you're not…leave a message too!" The girl giggled, as a familiar background voice laughed and said, "Thanks Lisa. Push nine to save it!" The beep went off and Miley just slowly hung the phone up. So now he had 'Lisa' recording his voicemail. Miley threw her phone in her pocketbook and folded her arms.

Within ten minutes after the phone call, the plane arrived and everyone boarded. Miley shut her phone off and picked a row to sit in. Roxy sat next to her, holding a hot cup of cappuccino. They buckled up and put their carry on items in the compartments above them. The plane taxied on the runway and then went full speed, taking off.

"Roxy, do you mind getting me my mp3 player? Its in my pink bag." Roxy got up and grabbed the mp3 player. Miley put the headphones on and immediately started playing "If We Were a Movie." It made her feel like she actually was in a movie. Even though this whole trip seemed very movie-like, without Jake it was pointless. Miley put the song on repeat and drifted off to sleep.

"We will be landing in approximately one hour." The pilot announced. Miley had drifted in and out of sleep the entire flight. She had eaten some pasta and drank some water, and Roxy had talked with her for an hour, but the only thing that could take the whole situation off of her mind, was to sleep. Knowing they were landing in an hour, Miley decided to stay awake. Miley played with Jake's note in her pocket. She really couldn't take it any longer. She pulled it out and opened it. After reading it, Miley felt even stupider than before.

--------------------------------------------------♥

**Review, and I'll update either tomorrow or in two days! And sorry for the cliffhanger…hehe!**


	5. His Private Life, AKA Miley

**Thanks to all my reviewers—you rock!! That's why I'm updating today instead of tomorrow!!**

**----------------------------------------♥**

What the letter said made Miley glad she didn't leave a nasty message on his cell phone. She kept reading it over until she got it right.

_Miley—here's my **private **cell phone number. Don't bother calling the number you have now. My cousin completely ruined the voicemail which wont change for some unknown reason. I got a private phone for, well, my private life. Meaning you. Thanks, Jake._

So it wasn't Jake's girlfriend on the voicemail. How could she even think that? And he got a private number just for her. _How sweet! _Miley thought. And how completely ludicrous she was thinking before. The plane descended into Malibu as Miley spotted the all too familiar palm trees and beautiful blue sky. The pilot got on the loudspeaker again.

"It is currently nine thirty in the morning here in sunny Malibu, with a temperature of eighty one degrees. It is sunny with not a cloud in the sky. We will be landing in approximately five minutes." Miley jumped in her seat. She couldn't wait to go find Jake and explain why she went to Romania. Even though she thought he had a pretty good idea why.

They reached the airport and exited the plane. Miley hadn't stood up in a while, so her legs were all wobbly as she entered the airport. Carrying her own carry on luggage this time, she toppled over, almost hitting the floor, right before someone had caught her. She could tell her suitcase had un-velcroed and her personal-and she knew they were _personal _items fell out. The person who caught her gently brought her back to a standing position and began to help pick her stuff up. She stood up, fixed her hair and gasped.

"He-hey Jake! What are you doing here?" Miley wanted to run into his arms right about now

"I asked your dad what flight you were on, but he didn't know. So I looked up flights coming here from Romania and I figured you'd be on this one. Hey, Miley. Why do you have a blond wig in your bag?" Jake held up the tangle of blondness that one was straight and looked at her.

Miley stuttered to find the right words. "Can ...can I tell you somewhere, private?" They walked outside and into the limo that Jake brought. They closed the door and rolled the window separating them from the driver and themselves. They were completely blocked out from everyone now.

"Okay, I'll tell you what's up with the wig, if you **promise** not to say a word, to anyone except Me, Lilly, Oliver, my dad, and Jackson. Promise?" He nodded.

"I…am…"

**----------------------------------------♥**

**Hehehe sorry for another cliffhanger and a very short chapter! But the story is almost over and I want everyone to keep reading! I have no school on Friday, so if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter then. It should be longer than this one.**


	6. Sometimes, Your Imagination is Wrong

**Thanks for reviewing! I have 50 reviews now! I don't have school and surprisingly I have no homework, so I'm updating. Don't forget, keep on reviewing!!**

-----------------------------------------♥

"I am…" Miley looked around trying to decide if she should spill her deepest, most kept secret. Jake looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "In a play! Yeah, in a play. And, I need this blonde wig for my role as…Barbie!" Miley just threw in the first blond person she could think of. Of course, _Barbie _had to come as the first.

"Barbie?" Jake looked so confused right about now. And so adorable. "This doesn't _look_ like a Barbie wig. And what play is Barbie in, by the way?"

"Um…She is in…Barbie Girl?" Miley said, completely aware that even Jake could tell she was lying. She nervously played with a stand of her hair while Jake looked at her. He inhaled as if her were about to talk when the limo stopped short and his bag he had on the seat fell over and the contents fell out. The first thing to catch Miley's eye was a pair of tickets. She picked them up and got a bad feeling in her stomach. They were to tickets, front row, to a Hannah Montana concert.

-----------------------------------------♥

"What are _these_ for, Jake?" She added an emphasis on Jake, to sound angrier. Was he secretly taking his girlfriend to one of her concerts?

"Okay, so you found them. But listen, you weren't supposed to find out about that until later!" Jake took back the tickets and put them in the bag. So he was keeping something from her! Miley just shook her head at him.

"I thought that you liked me, Jake. I thought we were friends. Maybe even more. But I guess not." She looked out her window and didn't speak for a while. The limo drove on and on, and soon Miley didn't even recognize where they were. She looked at Jake, who had his head against the window.

"Jake, where are you taking me?"

"I was going to tell you that when we got there, but seeing as you'll probably jump out the window before we do, I guess I'll tell you now." Miley made a face. It's true, she was angry with him. But not enough to go jump out the window of the moving limo.

"I found this really nice garden, where they have a cute café, with chairs and tables, and even waterfalls. We should get there around sunset. And I rented the entire place out, just for you and me." Jake picked Miley's hand up. "I really like you. I don't understand why you're mad at me." Miley, once again, felt like a complete idiot.

"Jake, I was mad at you because I thought those tickets were for…your girlfriend. It was really none of my business anyway. Sorry."

"Well, they are for my girlfriend." Miley shot him a look. Why would he even tell her this? She thought they would be boyfriend and girlfriend. Apparently not.

"Jake, why did you kiss me and tell me you like me, if you have a girlfriend?"

"Miley, you're getting everything all wrong. I just thought that, you know. _You _are my girlfriend. The tickets, they're for _you._"

Miley smiled. She really needed to stop worrying and stop always listening to her imagination. Jake really did like her, and she was his _only_ girlfriend. She scooted over next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat like that all the way until the limo finally stopped and the driver opened the door. When they got out, holding hands, Jake asked, "So, will you go to the Hannah Montana concert with me?" Miley now had an even bigger problem that her imagination.

-----------------------------------------♥

**Sorry it was another short one. It was sort of a filler chapter I guess. Review please!**


	7. Moonlit Dance

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I don't know if there will be one or two more chapters after this though. Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------♥**

Miley thought about what to tell him. She couldn't possibly perform at the concert if she was sitting in the audience with Jake. She didn't want a repeat of that last time she attempted to do this.

------------------Flashback----------------

"_He said it was the worst date of his life. Sorry Miley." Lilly told her._

"_Hey, it doesn't matter bud. If he doesn't like you for who you are, then he's not worth it." Her father said. Miley was hurt, but quickly got over it. If he didn't like Hannah, she was bound to meet a guy who did._

---------------End Flashback--------------

That was it! Jake liked Miley and Hannah, so, all she had to do was tell him the truth. Jake was being so incredibly sweet to her, and even called her his girlfriend. She knew what she was going to tell Jake.

She ran through the garden and passed a few waterfalls before reaching the cute little table where Jake was sitting patiently. There was a candle on the table, and the sound of the waterfalls in the background was calming.

"Jake!" Miley panted, out of breath from the job she just took to find him. "Jake! I need to tell you something."

"Okay Miley. But I need to know if you're coming to the Hannah Montana concert with me." Jake held up the tickets.

"That's what I need to say. I…can't. I can't go with you." Jakes face dropped. "But before you say anything, there's a reason I cant. I…have to sing. At that concert."

"Oh, you won the contest?" Jake was referring to the 'Send a recording of your singing and win the chance to sing at a Hannah Montana Concert' contest. It was in almost every teen magazine.

"No Jake. I'm singing because…because I'm Hannah Montana." Miley waited for a reaction. Jake stared at her, then laughed.

"No really. Why can't you come with me?"

"I just told you Jake. What do I have to do to prove it?"

"Sing a song of hers." Miley started singing 'Best of Both Worlds'. Jake didn't look impressed.

"Sing something that hasn't been released yet. Something that she just finished writing." Miley actually did have a song she would be recording in a few weeks. She sang it, and Jake just looked at her.

"Anything else you want to see so that you actually believe me?" Miley really wanted him to believe this.

"Yeah, just one more thing. Dance with me." Jake held out his hand as Miley took it. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they danced to the sounds of the waterfalls and crickets in the distance. When it felt like they danced for hours, they sat down.

"So, now do you believe me?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. How do you manage that though? Living two lives?"

"Don't you listen to all my songs?" Miley sang a few seconds of Best of Both Worlds and The Other Side of Me. "It's hard work but it's so much fun. And I can be treated like a normal person when I'm not singing and acting on Zombie High. It's the best thing that ever happened to me." Miley meant what she said. She had always felt bad for all the teen celebrities who would never live a normal life. Okay, so Miley's life wasn't normal either, but at least when she wasn't Hannah it sure felt normal to her.

"So, is your real name Miley, or Hannah?"

"Jake!" Jake laughed and softly punched Miley, playfully. "It's Miley. Hannah Montana is just my celebrity name."

"So, who else knows?" Jake apparently liked to ask a lot of questions.

"My dad, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver and some of my family back in Tennessee. Oh, and Roxy too. She's my body guard."

Jake and Miley talked about Hannah Montana and Zombie High, and even school until they realized it was dark out and starting to get cold.

"Jake! We have to go! I have to be home early!" Miley picked her stuff up off the table and waited for Jake.

"What, are you Cinderella? Need to be home before midnight?" Jake wrapped his arm around Miley and they went back to the limo.

"No, I'm Hannah Montana. I have a concert tomorrow and I need to be backstage at 11 AM for sound check, hair, makeup, and wardrobe. It takes a lot of time to get ready for a concert."

"I know, don't worry. You'll be home soon." Jake opened the limo door for Miley.

"Hey, Jake. Why don't you come tomorrow? I'll get you a backstage pass. You can watch the entire thing backstage, and it will kind of be like you taking me." Jake agreed.

The limo pulled up the Stewart household an hour later and Miley walked out.

"Bye Jake. See you tomorrow." Jake kissed her cheek and she walked inside.

-------------------------------------------♥

**No cliffhanger this chapter! Please review!**


	8. Planning to Fix It

**I am SO sorry for not updating in four days…I had 2 field trips which took ALL day(but they were amazing!) and ten times as much homework…10th grade is so much harder than 9th grade…hehe…anyway, please enjoy! Only one more chapter after this!**

**----------------------------------------♥**

For the next few days, Miley was on a cloud. She went to school happy, came home happy, and performed happy. With Jake "in" on her secret, life seemed a whole lot easier. By now, the entire school knew who Jake Ryan's new girlfriend was. Miley truly was living the dream.

Miley was headed towards her favorite class, drama, where her and Jake were going to act out Romeo and Juliet. Jake caught up with Miley in the hallway before they went inside the drama room.

"Miley! Guess who I'm taking to the set of my upcoming show?"

"Hm…. I don't know!" Miley said sarcastically. Many of their conversations now started with Miley flirting a little with Jake.

"Oh, I'm taking a girl named Miley. She's amazing!" Jake put his arm around Miley as the slowly made their way to Drama.

"Really? Well I think she'll say yes to that invitation." Miley smiled at her boyfriend and walked to their seats in the classroom. They sat right next to each other, so it was easy to pass notes.

Miley and Jake were performing first so they set up and put their costumes on. The class was silent as Miley began reading off lines. They were only doing part of an act, but acting with Jake as _Miley_ was so much fun. They finished their scene, and sat down. The other pairs were going to perform, but Miley and Jake were going to pass notes. Miley started the first one.

_So, when are you taking me to the set?_

**June 14th. **

_Oh no…I can't go. I have a Hannah concert…any other day I can come?_

**I'm not sure…cant you…reschedule the concert?**

_Are you kidding? Thousands of fans are coming to see me sing. There's no chance._

**I guess you can't come then.**

Miley folded the note and stuck it in her bag. This had been happening often with them. They could never get together or do something fun because Jake had a show to tape or Miley had a concert. Miley couldn't remember the last time they went out together.

After drama Miley and Jake parted to their different classes. Miley met Lilly and walked with her to math. She had math, then lunch.

"So…" Lilly stretched out the word. "How's Jake?"

"I'm not sure. We are both too busy to go on a date. It doesn't seem to be working."

"Sorry Miley. Maybe there's something you can do to work it out!" Miley thought about what Lilly said. Maybe she could fix things after all. She already was thinking of a plan.

After school, Miley called Jake's studio where his new show would be filmed.

"Hi, this is Hannah Montana." There was laughing on the other end of the line. "No, really it is. I need to see the director of Jake Ryan's new show. Yes soon! Three hundred dollars? Sure, yeah I'll be there tomorrow. Thanks." Miley would be going to see the director tomorrow, and she would reveal her plan and hopefully put it into action.


	9. Meet Your New Costar!

**Okay, for those of you who are confused, you should read this. Miley and Jake cant spend a lot of time together because of their busy celebrity lives. Hannah is always performing and Jake is always filming. So Miley is going over to Jake's new show to talk with the director. This chapter is going to say what she is going to do. If you still don't understand feel free to private message me!**

**--------------------------------------------------♥**

Miley woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed. She ran down the stairs and practically ran into her dad.

"Oh, hi dad." Miley just wanted to get to the set.

"Where are you off to?"

"Lilly's house. We're going to go shopping for clothes to wear for my next concert." Miley hadn't planned on telling her dad what she was doing. He would just tell her, 'Miles. You're busy enough you don't need more to do.' He had said that for everything she suggested.

"Well, have fun. Your brother and I will be here. Wrestlin' like a pack of hungry cows on a hot summer afternoon." Miley laughed and ran out the door. She knew her dad hated wrestling with Jackson.

She went to the corner, away from the view of her house, where she had Roxy waiting in a limo. If Roxy came with her all the way to Romania, she would come ten minutes away to a TV show set with her. In the car, Miley applied her wig and makeup. When they pulled up to the back door of the set, Miley got nervous. She needed this to work.

"Hi, I have a meeting with the director." Hannah said with confidence. She was Hannah now, she shouldn't have to be nervous.

"Hannah Montana. Lets see." The secretary ran her finger down the page of appointments and meetings. "Ah, yes you do. You can go right through those doors and the second door on the left." Miley and Roxy followed the directions and found a young man sitting on the table, feet dangling off it.

"Oh, Hannah! Hello! I didn't think you would make it dear." Miley knew the director didn't believe it was really her on the phone. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

She had to choose her words carefully. "Well, I know Jake Ryan is the star of this new show, and I would like to be a part of it too. Maybe, I can play his best friend…" The director looked slightly up at nothing for a while, and then looked at Hannah.

"Hannah! You're a genius! It's perfect, it's just what this show was missing!" The director made a lot of big hand movements and told her to wait there. Miley looked over at Roxy. She gave Miley two thumbs up and Miley smiled the widest smile ever. Miley would be on Jake's new show, and Jake didn't even know it. It would be the best surprise ever.

**--------------------------------------------------♥**

The Director came back after two hours and handed Hannah a freshly printed schedule and the first episode script. The show was called Vampire High, and it was a spin off of Zombie High. The first episode, which Miley could tell was just rewritten to fit Hannah into it, was called Confessions of a Teenage Vampire. Miley thought it sounded funny. She went home and read her script over and over. Hannah was going to play the role of Mara Johnson, a vampire who attends Gemstone High. Jake was playing Scott Trumann, the same character from Zombie High, a normal teenager who transfers into Gemstone High. Miley was going to play a vampire!

The first episode set up the series. It introduced Scott and Mara, the location, the time frame. It was a basic television pilot.

Except for the fact the Scott has a kiss with Mara.

**--------------------------------------------------♥**

Miley went to school on Monday more confident than ever before. They started shooting after school today, and Jake still wasn't informed on his new co-star.

"Hey Jake!" Miley caught up with Jake at his jumbo locker before walking home from school. "What are you doing after school today?"

"Oh, my new show is filming the first episode today. Should be fun." He shut his locker and locked his hand with Miley's. "Hey! You should come!"

"Oh, I uh. I can't. I promised Lilly that I would go shopping with her!" Jake nodded sadly and kept walking with his hand entwined with Miley's. He walked her all the way to her house and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek goodbye.

Miley got ready to hear the same old speech from her dad when she asked him to drive her to the set. He would tell her she's too busy, she would argue. It was too late to back out of the show anyway. Not that she wanted to quit.

"Dad! I need to you take me to…" Miley walked over to the kitchen where Robbie was eating a crumb cake.

"Lilly's house? Sure bud. Just let me finish eating this sweet baby!" He picked the cake up and took a bite.

"No, not Lilly's house. The set of…Vampire High." Miley closed her eyes and waited for a response.

"Going to visit Jake?"

"No, not exactly. I'm actually co starring in it."

"Miley. Didn't we go through this already? You're busy enough! I think you should-" Miley cut him off before she heard what he was going to say.

"No dad! This may be the only way to be with Jake other than in school. I'm doing it. So can you please drive me there?" Miley pouted.

"Okay bud. But I don't want to hear it when you have a ton of homework, a Hannah concert and need to tape an episode. All I'm going to say is I told you so." Miley didn't care. She smiled and got in the car. The ten-minute drive felt like forever but eventually they arrived.

As usual, Robbie waited near everyone's dressing rooms while Miley, or Hannah, went to work. Miley stood in her locked dressing room, staring at her wardrobe. They made her so pale, with a funky hairstyle and a beautiful dress. The vampire teeth gave the impression they were sharp, but they were just rubber.

She walked out casually, quickly walked past Jake's dressing room, and onto the set. The scene they were shooting was a hallway in the school. Mara would meet Scott here. She admired the detailed lockers when Jake came and tapped her shoulder.

"Welcome to the set. I think we're-" Miley turned around. "Hannah? What are you doing here? I thought you said you were busy!"

"Jake. I'm not busy. I'm your new costar! I'm Mara!" Jake smiled, picked Miley up and spun her around.

"You're amazing, you know that? I can't believe it! Now we'll see each other everyday!" They filmed the first episode within the next week and a half. Miley and Jake made little "dates" in the set café every Friday. Miley worked out everything.

The thing she did for Jake Ryan. Miley thought about them all. Miley flew all the way to Romania, almost yelled at Jake for a stupid reason, snuck out of the house, lied countless number of times, and got cast in a new show. But hey, it was well worth it all. I mean, come one. It's _Jake Ryan!_

**--------------------------------------------------♥**

**Awww so cute! Hehe…Anyway that was the last chapter. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers; if it weren't for you I wouldn't have kept going! Keep a lookout for my future fanfics! **

**Kallie Lynne♥**


End file.
